


Massage

by MaiMaiSha



Category: Blood Books - Tanya Huff, Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: F/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMaiSha/pseuds/MaiMaiSha
Summary: After a tough day, Henry gives Vicki a massage.
Relationships: Henry Fitzroy/Vicki Nelson
Kudos: 15





	Massage

Vicki had ended up in Henry's penthouse again. After a stressful day of reporting to the cheated spouse and then the confrontation with it, she was over it. Her migraine had kicked in late that afternoon and progressively gotten worse the longer she stayed in the office.

She had kicked Coreen out about late afternoon and had thrown her cell phone into the bottom of her purse. She needed the peace but dreaded the solitude of her apartment and the blaring of traffic outside her window.

Henry, as per usual, was very welcoming and up for the company. He knew how to read the mood and left her be, returning to his studio to work on his project. Wondering in and out, making sure that she was doing okay. She had taken up lying on his couch in the low lite room; the soft glow from his studio and scratching on pen and paper was soothing to her pulsing head.

"Are you feeling much better now?" Henry asked, walking back in and checking on her. She knew due to his vampiric senses; he was able to keep a tab on her vitals.

"Much better, but still a bit tense." She replied, sitting up and rubbing the back of her neck as she squinted, looking for her glasses. As her condition was making her blind. Another reason why she had opted to stay with Henry.

"I know something that can help." He said as he approached her on the couch. Reaching into one of the cabinets to pick up a bottle.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off for this." He said as he came to stand beside her. Taking off his rings and placing them on the coffee table.

"I see you're still trying to get into my pants," Vicki protested but followed his request undoing her shirt and draping over the back of the couch.

"This is more for you than for me, kind off" He smiled, appreciate the view of a semi-naked Victoria Nelson in his living room.

"This requires you to sit on the floor," He explained.

"Fine." she gets off the couch and sits on the floor. "Just let you know this is becoming highly suspicious."

Henry takes a cushion, placing it behind her, he sits down. "I can promise you, Vicki; there are no ulterior motives."

He slowly undoes her bun at the base of her nape. Taking great care to release the strands without putting more tension on her head. He combs her hair out, relishing the strands in his hands. Working his hands into her scalp, he gently massages her scalp making soothing circles.

Working his way to her temples, adding pressure her and there. Vicki gives an appreciative hum as she could feel the tension slowly fade with Henry's ministrations. Cupping the side of her head, he rotates her head side to side as she continues to hum in appreciation.

"That feels nice," Vicki commented as she hummed to herself.

"May I?" he asks as he plucks at her bra straps.

Vick removes her arms from the straps.

Pouring some oils onto his hands, he warms it up before placing firm short strokes on her back to her shoulders. Spreading the oil evenly before working it down her arms.

"So, where did you learn this?"

"You pick up a few things here and there."

He repeats this on the other side. Stroking her shoulders and arms down to her wrist.

He brings his hands back to up cup and stroke her neck, covering it with oil.

"That feels amazing." Sighing as he continues with the massage.

He continues to work the oil over her shoulders, molding and contouring his hands to Vicki's shape, running his hands up and down her neck to her shoulder before grasping her hands, pressing the side of his face to hers, bringing his hands back to the back of her hand squeezing gently.

He repeats the process, working her lines and curves, nosing her the pulse at her neck as he does.

Making is strokes broader and heavier as her works her shoulder and the pressure points on her neck. Causing her head to tilt back and gasp and groan. Resting his forehead on her head, he massages down her neck, cupping her shoulder over her arms down to her hands, chin resting on her shoulder. He brushes his hands lightly back up her hands.

He works up a steady rhythm of building pressure working the tense line from her shoulder and neck, before easing up by massaging down and her arms and brushing back softly up and around her decolletage. Each pass watching and Vicki slowly melt and relax further. Her sighs and moans at each stroke, letting him know he was doing a good job, in the quiet room.

Throughout the massage, Vicki is aware of his presence, his warm hands as he works them up and down her body. His chest on her back as he holds her hand. His breath on her neck. The ghostly kiss on the nape of her neck. The strength in his hand as he holds her hands. She was practically laying on top of him now.

His hands come to a stop, resting on her shoulders.

"How was that?" He whispers in her ear.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asks, bringing her hands to entwine with his.

Henry smirks.


End file.
